


Coming For You

by sarahandrelouise



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Don't kill me for the baby Fuller's name, F/M, I thought it was what Kate would do, It seemed to work for me, Kate is Sarah Connor, OTP: I owe you a toaster, OTP: No bumps or scrapes, Seth is Kyle Reece, Terminator AU, Time Travel, Totally exchanged Mexican Dracula for the Machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandrelouise/pseuds/sarahandrelouise
Summary: Bethel was a peaceful town with friendly people, beautiful scenery, and southern charm that couldn’t be found in a holiday brochure. Bethel was also boring. Nothing ever happened that wasn’t on time or hadn’t happened before. That was until Seth Gecko crashed though Kate's front door and saved her life.NEW CHAPTER 18/2/2018





	1. Bethel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit **Subscribe** to never miss an update.  
>  Comments and Kudos keep the ball rolling. If I know the FDTD fandom isn't as dead as Tumblr makes it out to be, I'm more likely to update faster knowing someone is actually reading this.

February , 2018 //  
Bethel was a peaceful town with friendly people, beautiful scenery, and southern charm that couldn’t be found in a holiday brochure. Bethel was also boring. Nothing ever happened that wasn’t on time or hadn’t happened before. Every day was like Groundhog Day. Routine and safe. That’s what Kate’s Daddy loved about the town. Paster Jacob Fuller loved Bethel and all it’s beautiful expected quirks. Nothing bad ever happened in a town like Bethel where the good people looked out for one another.

 

That’s why Kate’s home alone on a Saturday night. Daddy and Scott have gone fishing for the weekend and Kate can’t think of anything more boring. Scott quietly agreed with her but Daddy was insistent that it was a useful skill to have. Make him a man and all that. Kate had to hold back her sniggers as a disgruntled Scott helped pack the RV with all the fishing essentials before closing the front door and setting herself up in her bedroom for a long night with the books. Her final school year was almost up and Kate had like a zillion exams next week to study for.

 

It was just after nine PM. Kate remembered because she had just reheated her coffee for the second time in the microwave. She was determined to finish it this time no matter how gross it would taste by now. Just as she brought the rim of the cup to her mouth there was a crash in the entryway. Paralysed, Kate stood in the middle of her kitchen clutching her coffee when a man in a suit crashed through her kitchen doorway. He didn’t seem surprised to find her there, almost relieved actually and raised his hands like he was going to tame a wild animal. The green numbers from the microwave and the streetlight outside the window illuminated his face. Tan skin, thick cropped dark hair and eyes so intense as they studied Kate.

 

“Alright Princess, you do what I tell you, when I tell you and I promise you’ll get out of this without any bumps of scrapes. Okay?” His voice was gruff, like he’d just run a marathon. Silently, Kate found herself nodding without really processing the situation. The man let out a long breath and lowered his hands.  
“Who are you?” Kate asked in a much too small voice. She winced at the sound of it.  
“Seth Gecko, Sergeant Tec-Com, DN38416. Assigned to Protect you. You’ve been targeted for termination. We don’t really have time for explanations, Kate. I just need to get you out of here in one piece.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. It made him look older, she thought. Kate pegged him for late twenties but suddenly he looked ancient.  
“How do you know my name?” She said, crossing her arms, balancing her coffee mug on her folded forearm. “Where did you come-”

 

Kate didn’t get a chance to finish because there was a rustle outside the kitchen window. With speed and grace Seth was suddenly on Kate, knocking her down and dragging her away from the window. Kate hissed she dropped her mug, coffee spilling on her jeans. Placing a hand on Kate’s head, Seth pulled her close to him.  
“Keep your head down and when I tell you, run towards the back door. You don’t stop, got it? You just go and you don’t look back.” He whispered the words in her ear so soft she barely heard them. Kate nodded slightly and Seth’s hand slid down to her shoulder and grasped firmly.

 

It was quiet for five very tense minutes. Kate counted in her head as she tried to control her breathing. Just when she thought she had a steady rhythm the kitchen window shattered around them and Kate felt herself let out a scream. The hand on her shoulder pushed her away and Kate blindly ran towards the back door. She did what she was told – just went and didn’t look back to see if Seth Gecko was alive. The sounds of gunshots rattled in Kate’s ears as she tripped on the curb and lay sprawled on the road. Every cell in her body screamed in protest but Kate picked herself up and kept going. Her bare feet pounded loudly with each step and her thin cardigan did nothing to shield her from the fidget night air.

 

Without realising it Kate stopped and dropped to her knees out the front of her Daddy’s church, trying in vain to catch her breath. Kate pushed herself back up onto her feet and reached up on her tip toes to the top of the window sill for the spare key from its hiding place her Daddy insisted no one else knew about but Kate insisted that everyone really did.

 

Kate slammed the door closed behind her and ran to the kitchens for water. Once she was sufficiently rehydrated, Kate sat in the pews and tried to piece together her night. Firstly, a stranger seemed to know exactly who she was without them ever meeting before burst into her house, then he saved her from… Kate shook her head. There was a person. She recalled a blurry shape beside Seth as she ran past. Who was that? And why were they in her house? Were they after Seth? Or her? So many questions, Kate’s head began to ache. She lay down on the pew and closed her eyes. Fatigue washed over her and before she fully processed her decision, fell asleep.

 

Kate was startled when a hand clutched her shoulder and shook her far too vigorously. She sat up with a shout and swung her head around. Seth Gecko was crouching in front of her with a bloody cut above his left eyebrow. His suit jacket was gone and he had a black vest with a tear down the lapel over the top of his once white dress shirt.

 

“Are you okay?” Kate asked as her hand automatically went to touch his temple. Seth held impossibly still and looked over her with awe in his deep brown eyes that confused Kate.  
“I’m fine, we’ve got to go. It’s right behind me.” Seth stood up.  
“What is?” Kate asked.  
“The Terminator. I’ve got a car out the front and we need to move now.” His voice was commanding, like that of a soldier in the midst of battle. Kate shook her head and crossed her arms, feeling wholly unintimidating from where she sat, barefoot and dishevelled in her Daddy’s darkened church.  
“I’m not going anywhere with you! You’re the one who broke into my house and brought the gun fight. Who the hell was that back there and why do they want you dead?” Kate stood up and came nose to nose with Seth. She held head high and stood her ground as best she could.

 

“It’s not me they came for, it’s you Fuller! Ugh. We really don’t have time for this shit. Just get in the goddamn car!” Seth forcefully turned Kate and pushed her towards the entrance.  
“Wait!” Kate called, twisting herself out of Seth’s grip. “My feet are already sore from running all the way here.” She ran into the back room of the church and returned with a pair of old sneakers. “The perks of being the Preacher’s daughter, I always leave a spare set of sneakers for after church.” She dropped the shoes on the ground in front of her and sat down to put them on. Looking up she noticed Seth following her movements.

 

“Now can we go?” Seth let out a sigh and gestured back towards the door. Kate pushed on the old wood and sucked in a scream. There was a man with eyes like the devil himself and a face half covered in metal ascending the steps of the church. All of sudden Kate was behind Seth and he lifted a shotgun that Kate didn’t remember him having back at her house and blew two holes into the man’s head. The red eyes of the devil faded and he crumpled to the ground, motionless. Kate clutched Seth’s sides and buried her head in his shoulder blades, shaking uncontrollably.

 

“What the fuck was that?” She asked into his back. Seth dropped the shotgun and turned around. Kate fell into his arms, releasing a sob of pent up emotion.  
“That, Katherine Fuller, was a robot sent from the future to kill you. Now, come with me if you want to live.” The sheer exhaustion in Seth’s voice made Kate look up. Taking in Seth’s positively disreputable appearance and tired eyes, then a quick glance at the crumpled form on the steps, Kate nodded and gently took his hand.

 

“Where did you get the shotgun from, Seth?” Kate asked as they got in the car. It was Mr Graham’s car from down the street but since a robot from the future had just tried to kill her in her Daddy’s church, Kate wasn’t about to argue morals with her saviour. Seth turned the key and backed out onto the road.  
“Always gotta be prepared Katie-Cakes.” Seth said simply with a sly wink. Kate was shocked for a moment by the nickname only her Daddy ever used.

 

They got on the highway and drove in silence for a while. Unable to hold it in any longer Kate turned to Seth.  
“Are you from the future too?”  
“Yes.” Seth replied without taking his eyes off the road.  
“What year?”  
“2061.”  
“How old are you” She asked, trying to do the math in her head.  
“I’m 27.” Seth continued, answering Kate’s net question, and a few of the others that she hadn’t even been able to string together in her head yet. “ I was born in 2034 in Kansas. There was a nuclear war. A few years from now, all this,” Seth gestured to the cars passing them and the lights of the city on the horizon, “this whole place, everything, it's gone. Nothing is recognisable.”

 

“What happened to all the people?”  
“There were survivors.” Seth’s voice was hollow with loss. Kate’s fingers itched to touch him. Her Momma always said she had the kindest heart, that she was going to make the world a better place because of it.  
“Where?”  
“Here and there. Nobody even knew what was happening until it was already over. It was the machines, Kate”  
“I don’t understand, what happened?” Kate wrung her hands together, thinking of a world without hope, without a future.  
“Defence network computers. New streamline way to protect ourselves. Hooked into everything and trusted to run it all. They say it got smart, a new order of intelligence or something. Then it saw all people as a threat, not just the ones on the other side. Decided our fate in a microsecond: extermination.”

 

Kate watched Seth’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “It’s hell on earth Katie. Humans hiding from H-K’s and scavenging to survive.” At Kate’s confused look Seth explained, “Hunter-Killers. Patrol Machines built in factories. Most of us were rounded up and put into work camps to be useful until it was our turn to be disposed of.” The simplistic way in which he said the word disposed caught Kate’s attention. How many people did he see disposed of that he could be so detached from such a horrible notion?

 

Kate thought about what he was telling her. It seemed so surreal.  
“How did you survive?” She asked, leaning unconsciously towards him. Seth smiled slightly and leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable. His whole body however was still as alert as it had been since she met him. This man never let his guard down.  
“My brother, Richard, and I have always been pretty resourceful. After our old man died we held our own aright at first.” Seth kept his eyes trained on the road, his expression lost in time.

 

“What about your mom?” Kate was almost hesitant to ask.  
“She went out to look for food with a few other survivors from this refugee camp we were living in. no one came back..”  
“I’m so sorry.” This time Kate placed her hand on Seth’s forearm. She felt him tense up under her fingers for a second before he relaxed and threw her a smirk out the side of his mouth.  
“That’s war for you, Little Lady. You wake up in the morning never knowing if it’ll be you last. Hell, sometimes people just plain don’t wake up.”  
“Still.” Kate said, removing her hand. “She was your mum.”  
“It was a long time ago, but thanks.” Seth ran hand over his head. “Anyway, eventually a man named Jacob Fuller found Richie and I camped out in an old sewer tunnel. We were cold and hungry. Probably looked absolutely pathetic a couple of scrawny teenagers taking turns eating from a can of corn with nothing but our dirty fingers. His resistance group was small back then but well-stocked. They took us in, fed us, and taught us to fight back.”  
Kate sat dumfounded for a minute. Jacob Fuller. As in her father? No way. Her Daddy would never...  
“Jacob Fuller? You mean my Daddy, Pastor Jacob Fuller?” Kate raised an eyebrow expectedly.  
“Pastor? Not quite! He’s umm... He’s your son.” Seth suddenly seemed hesitant and unsure of himself. Kate nearly choked on her own saliva.

 

“My son?” She asked, facing him with wild eyes, hopeful that he was joking.  
“In the future you have a son Jacob John Fuller. He grows up to lead a resistance against the machines. He’s a hero to humanity Kate and the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to the machines. That’s why they want you dead. If you die now then Jake is never born and the resistance never happens.” Seth explained. They were nearing an exist and Kate had no idea where they were anymore.

 

“Save the cheerleader. Save the world.” Kate mumbled, watching the road disappear underneath the hood of the car.  
“What?” Seth asked, confused. Jake had said the exact same words back in 2061.  
“Nothing.” Kate answered with a yawn. “Just a line from some tv show I used to watch.” She turned away from Seth and put her head against the window watching the moon. She took comfort in its predictability, how even as her life was being thrown around like her socks in the dryer, the moon could always be counted on to light the way.


	2. Sweet Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As if a girl like that would ever go for a scumbag like you.” Seth retorted, eyeing Chet Doorman with blatant disapproval. They had been serving together for six months now and Seth had yet to see Doorman show an ounce of humility.  
> “I guess we’ll leave that up to Cherry, won’t we.” Doorman replied. Seth shook his head. Chet was a snake. His loyalty to the resistance extended solely to keeping himself alive, humanity be dammed, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit **Subscribe** to never miss an update.  
>  Comments and Kudos keep the ball rolling. If I know the FDTD fandom isn't as dead as Tumblr makes it out to be, I'm more likely to update faster knowing someone is actually reading this.

March 12th, 2061 //  
It was sweltering in the tunnels. Seth pulled the rag up tighter over his nose as a bomb went off on the surface. They were getting closer. Digging in his pocket Seth pulled out the old photograph Jake had given him almost four years ago of Jake’s mother in all her pre-war radiance. She was 18 when the photo was taken, he had been told. Seth couldn’t understand the hardened look in such a young girl’s eyes. She lived in the old world - the world of light and safety. The stories his Uncle Eddie had told him about the world before the Machine’s took over made it seem like a fucking Utopia.

 

There was a cough beside him and before Seth could tuck the photo back into his jacket, Doorman plucked it from his fingers. He eyed it appreciatively and whistled low.  
“She’s some cherry pie!” He exclaimed in a stage whisper. Seth snatched the photo back and stuffed it in his jacket glaring at Doorman.  
“That’s Fuller’s mother, Chet. Show some damn respect.” Seth said, pulling is gun closer to his chest and settling back onto the wall. They were in an emergency bunker with about 60 of Fuller’s men.  
“I’d like to get me some of that sweetness. Hey! don’t look at me like that man, no one knows who Fuller’s dad is! That shit is a state secret. It could be me.” Chet wiggled his eyebrows at Seth.

 

Another bomb went off above them and Seth coughed as cement chips fell in his hair. This bunker better hold.  
“As if a girl like that would ever go for a scumbag like you.” Seth retorted, eyeing Chet Doorman with blatant disapproval. They had been serving together for six months now and Seth had yet to see Doorman show an ounce of humility.  
“I guess we’ll leave that up to Cherry, won’t we.” Doorman replied. Seth shook his head. Chet was a snake. His loyalty to the resistance extended solely to keeping himself alive, humanity be dammed, again.  
Another tremor ran through the ceiling and everyone quietened, waiting in rigid anticipation. Once everything settled again, Chet nudged Seth in the shoulder and pointed to the photo in Seth’s pocket. “I bet she was a beast in the sack. Girls that look like that always have a naughty side to them. Hmmm I would’ve had her purring like a fucking kitten.” Doorman licked his lips and kissed his fingers appreciatively.

 

Seth saw red. Jacob Fuller was a fucking hero and nobody disrespects the woman who raised him like that. Without thinking it through he lunged for Doorman, knocking him straight in the nose with a tight fist. Fuck, Doorman dropped like a sack of potatoes. Lights out, one shot. Seth bent down to check for a pulse. Damn, still alive. Everyone around him had gone silent as they watched the scene unfold. Seth turned to the group, straightened his jacket and cocked his head.  
“Shouldn’t talk shit about someone’s mother, it’s rude.”  
Slowly the crowd turned away from the scene, avoiding eye contact with Seth. Up ahead someone called his name.  
“Gecko! Fuller want’s you front and centre!” Seth took one last look at Doorman who was slowly regaining consciousness; damn he should have hit the prick harder, and pushed his way up the line.

 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”  
Seth stood behind Fuller. Jacob Fuller was in his 40s. He was the kind of person that made you dream of sweeter things, could inspire a platoon to lay down their lives for an idea alone, but he was also a man mourning the loss of his world just like everyone else. Many nights after a bottle of hooch and many, many cigarettes, Jake would shrug off his Leader of the People bravado, and Seth would sit captivated about Jake’s life pre-war. He was born 2018 with his mother’s eyes, his Daddy’s cunning and uncle’s brilliant mind.

 

Seth thought about his own brother, Richie. He had a brilliant mind too. There were times that Jake and Richie would finish each other’s sentences. It weirded Seth the fuck out how in sync they could be with one another. Jacob turned around and smiled warmly at Seth. Raising his hand out in a welcoming gesture, Seth stepped up as Jake wrapped an arm around Seth’s shoulders.

 

“Seth. Do you remember what I told you about my mother?” Jake asked, staring out at the war plans taped to the wall of the bunker. Seth nodded in response.  
“Every word, Jake.”  
“Lately, I’ve found myself thinking about the future. Not just tomorrow’s missions, but what it’ll be like when the war is over and humans can finally stop running from extinction.”  
“What have you come up with?” Seth asked, adjusting the strap on his weapon.  
“Honestly, a cold beer would be nice.” Jake laughed. Seth couldn’t help joining in too.  
“Those are some serious plans you’ve got there.” He remarked.  
“What about you, Seth? What do you look forward to when this is all over?”  
“I honestly haven’t ever thought about it. Dreaming is for people who know they’re going to live tomorrow. I’m too busy worrying about surviving today.”  
Jacob watched Seth with calculating eyes. Richie got the same look when he was trying to solve a problem no one else had even thought of yet.

 

“We’ll end it.” Seth said, turning to look Jake in the eye. “If I believe in anything, I believe in you.” Seth insisted, Jake let out a breathy laugh and walked towards the wall, pointing determinedly the map of Texas.  
“Here.” Jake said, looking over his shoulder at Seth. “The machines have recently taken Fort Hood and there is some heavy activity going on ‘round the clock. They’re up to something.” Seth studied the map with interest.  
“When do we attack?”

 

 

February, 2018 //  
It was mid-morning when they finally stopped driving. Kate sat up in her seat. The dusty windows of the building showed movement inside and the sign for Jacknife Jed’s was rusted and creaked in the light breeze. Kate wrapped her cardigan tightly around her and stepped out of the car and next to Seth. He sighed and kicked the dirt at his feet.  
“It’s nothing special but it’ll do for a recharge. Let’s see what they have”. Seth pocketed the keys to Mr Graham’s car. The silver cross key ring jingled against the other keys simultaneously mocking Kate and reminding her to have faith. The Lord was testing her. She didn’t understand why, but she had faith that her path would show itself soon. Seth took Kate’s arm and led her towards the door.

 

The waitress at the counter directed them to a booth at the back. Seth turned on a charm Kate could only dream of possessing, sweet talking the woman into adding an extra side of bacon for free. He thanked her with a wink and then turned back to Kate. She stared at him. In the daylight Kate noticed details of Seth she hadn’t before. Peeking out of his dusty collar, Kate spotted inked lines. The world ends and somehow this man finds time to get a tattoo done?

 

“Why were sent back to protect me?” Kate asked suddenly. Seth looked up from the window.  
“I volunteered.” Seth said simply.  
“You did?” The scepticism was obvious in Kate’s voice but she did nothing to hide it.  
“Fresh air, change of scenery, and I had to meet the legend. Jake speaks highly of the woman that trained him, prepared him to lead the rebellion.” At that Kate couldn’t completely hold back her laugh.  
“Me? A legend?” Kate waved a hand in front of her face. “I can barely prepare for my calculus final, let alone raise the leader the future of the human race. I hate to break it to you Mr Gecko but this is all a big mistake. You’ve got the wrong girl!”

 

The waitress returned with their food and a flirty smile to Seth.  
“Thanks, Alice.” He winked, reading her name tag. Kate rolled her eyes and picked up her fork.  
“Classy.” She mumbled around a mouthful of blueberry pancake.  
“I haven’t got the wrong girl, Kate. I’d know that face anywhere.”  
“What?”

 

Something caught Seth’s eye over Kate’s shoulder. She turned around to see a TV screen mounted in the corner of the restaurant.  
“Hey, can you turn that up?” Seth called to Alice, pointing at the TV. Alice picked up the remote and upped the volume. Kate watched in horror as her house flashed back on the screen, police tape across the front lawn.  
“So far officials have released no further details about the investigation but we urge anyone who has seen this girl, Kate Fuller, to come forward immediately.” Kate’s school picture popped up on the screen with a hotline number underneath.  
“Shit.” Seth said, dropping his fork. Alice leant across the counter, making eye contact with Kate. She stepped into the back office and closed the door.  
“It’s my dad.” Kate said as Seth stood and pulled her from the booth. Looking up her father spoke into the microphone.  
“Please, I just want my little girl back. She’s only seventeen. If you have any information. She’s my baby girl.” As Seth pushed Kate through the doors Kate saw Scott wrap his arm around her Daddy’s shoulders on the screen. Her chest tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. 

 

Kate threw herself back into the passenger seat, one hand clamped across her mouth and the other pushing against the pain in her chest. Seth spun the car out of the parking lot. It didn’t take long for the sirens to start. Seth swore in his seat beside her and pushed on the gas.  
“Why is this happening to me?” Kate asked, mostly to herself. She was supposed to be worrying about getting Kyle to ask her to the spring Formal, and what she was going to make for the church bake sale. 

 

Up ahead Kate saw a barricade being built and police cars parked behind it. The doors were open and as they got closer Kate saw officers knelt on the ground with their guns out.  
“Seth, stop!” Kate screamed, pointing at the cars. Looking behind the Kate saw more police cars following. “There is nowhere to go.” Seth slammed on the breaks, stopping the car inches from the barricade. He slammed the heel of his hand on the steering wheel. Officers approached the car with caution.  
“This is the police, step out of the vehicle slowly with your hands up!” Kate and Seth did as they were instructed, as soon as they were clear of the door two officers rushed them, slamming Seth down on the hood of Mr Graham’s stolen car and roughly applying handcuffs. The officer that grabbed Kate Was slightly more gentle in her treatment but the cuffs still bit into Kate’s wrists painfully.

 

“Thank you officer, I’ll take it from here.” Kate looked up to see a man with a black cowboy hat take her other arm. He had a Texas Ranger badge. “Ma’am my name is Ranger Gonzales. Did this man kidnap you?” Ranger Gonzales pointed to Seth who was being loaded into the back of a cruiser.  
“Yes.” Kate said at the same time as Seth.  
“But it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Seth finished as the door was closed on him. 

 

 

The ride to the police station was tense. Kate sat in the passenger seat of Ranger Gonzales’ car, picking at her nail polish.  
“The important thing to know Kate is that you’re safe now and your Daddy and brother will be on their way to the station now. Once we get there I’m going to need to take a statement from you and then you can leave with your family.”

 

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at a station and Kate was escorted into a, office. Standing behind a table, Ranger Gonzales took off the cuffs, letting Kate massage her tender wrists.  
“I’ll be back soon Kate, I promise.” As the door closed Kate saw Seth being led into the interrogation room. Their eyes met for a brief moment before the door closed completely.

 

 

The next few hours went by with minimal interruption. A young intern brought Kate some coffee and a muffin from the break room, an officer poked his head in to tell remind her that Ranger Gonzales would be in with her when he could, and then finally she heard familiar voices shouting from the foyer. Poking her head out around the door Kate spotted her Daddy waving his arms at anyone who got close.  
“I demand to see her! Where is she? You!” He rounded on Ranger Gonzales as he stepped out of the interrogation room. “My name is Paster Jacob Fuller. I was told my daughter Kate was here. Now someone please tell me where she is!” Kate could see how red her Daddy’s face was getting. 

 

“I’m here Daddy.” Kate said, stepping out of the office. Ranger Gonzales stepped aside as Jacob strode across the floor.  
“Katie-Cakes! They found you. Are you hurt? I was so worried.” Jacob smoothed his hands down Kate’s hair and arms. Scott joined them, waiting for Jacob to finish checking her over. Once Jacob was assured of Kate’s health, Kate threw her arms around Scott. H hugged her back fiercely for a moment.  
“Dang Kate, I was hoping if you had really run away Dad would let me have your room.” Scott joked. Jacob looked outraged but Kate laughed. She loved her boys.  
“He’s joking, Daddy.” Kate assured with a tender hand on Jacob’s arm. “Although, my room is bigger so I understand.”

 

“Mr Fuller. I’m going to take Kate’s statement now. If you and your son would like to wait out here we should be done soon.” Ranger Gonzales gestured for Kate to join him in the second interrogation room. Jacob looked supremely unhappy about waiting outside but Kate shook her head.  
“It’s fine Daddy. I’ll be out soon.”

 

Sitting down in front of Ranger Gonzales, Kate felt herself second guessing the credibility of Seth’s story.  
“Is he crazy?” She asked, staring at her hands. Ranger Gonzales cleared his throat and sat down.  
“We’ve got a psychologist from Prairie View to come evaluate Mr Gecko’s story. Now, in the meantime why don’t you tell me what happened.”  
Kate took a deep breath, knowing full well she was about to sound like a crazy person, and started telling Ranger Gonzales everything that had happened since she tried to drink her cup of coffee the night before.


	3. The Miracle of Fort Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d die for Kate Fuller.” Seth said, unperturbed by the audience he had. Jake shook his head.  
> “All these people would die for Kate Fuller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit **Subscribe** to never miss an update.  
>  Comments and Kudos keep the ball rolling. If I know the FDTD fandom isn't as dead as Tumblr makes it out to be, I'm more likely to update faster knowing someone is actually reading this.

December, 2061 //  
It was a bloody Christmas miracle. They found the Time Displacement Device. Fucking time travel. Seth stood in front of it in awe. He couldn’t believe it. They had taken Fort Hood. The machines had fallen but they were too late. Metal had already gone back to kill Kate. From the corner of his eye Seth saw Jake looking at the device like an old friend.  
“You knew this would be here.” Seth said. Jake rubbed a hand over his eyes and turned to look at Seth.  
“I did.”  
“Tell me something, Fuller. Are you psychic?” Seth asked with complete sincerity. Before the war he didn’t believe in that bullshit. Then robots took over the world and it made him think anything was possible. Jake let out a howl of laughter.  
“No Seth. I’m not psychic. I cheat.” Jake turned his back to Seth to give orders. Byrnes began running the scans to figure out where the device was last used.

 

“February 12, 2018” Jake mumbled, a few seconds before Byrnes. She raised her head, arching an eyebrow.  
“Sir?”  
“The machines have sent a terminator back in time.” Jake said to the group. His voice echoing within the room. “They’ve been sent to assassinate my mother, Kate Fuller, before I’m born.” There was a round of protests at this. “By killing her they will undo every victory we have fought for – including this one.” Jake paused, scanning the room. His eyes landed on Seth for a moment longer and then continued across the space. “We know when they’ve gone to, and where.”  
Seth kept his eyes glued on Jake, the wheels in his head spinning in overdrive. He vaguely heard voices. I volunteer! Send me back! I volunteer! I’ll go! Let me! Seth shook his head.  
“I volunteer.” Seth said without actually remembering giving himself permission. Jake swung his head back, a mostly concealed smirk on his face.  
“Why you? Out of all these brave people, what makes you the best candidate?”  
“I’d die for Kate Fuller.” Seth said, unperturbed by the audience he had. Jake shook his head.  
“All these people would die for Kate Fuller.”  
“You know why, Jake. I know her. Everything you’ve told me. I can do this. I can protect Kate Fuller. I promise.” Seth stressed. Jake simply chuckled and nodded, a secret gleam in his eyes that often appeared when they talked about Kate.  
“I know.”

 

The machine was set up, all Seth had to do was relinquish his weapon and undress. Honestly, nudity didn’t bother him so terribly. Everyone and everything in 2035 was dirty and scarred. They all lived on top of each other so privacy was an old-world concept. As he walked up onto the platform Jake spoke to him from the ground  
“She won’t be the legend that raised me. Not yet. She’s 18. Almost finished high school. She’s also a waitress on the weekends. She’ll be scared and confused when you get to her. She won’t understand what’s happening or why. Tell her Seth, tell her this. Tell her, thank you Kate for your courage through the dark years…” Seth felt his chest tighten as Jake spoke. He memorised the words. The message. The most important words he would ever repeat. He breathed them in like a mantra.  
“I won’t let you down, Jake.” Seth straightened his back as the machine powered up.  
“I know. Good luck Seth.” Jake nodded. “If Seth is successful,” Jake said to the room. “He will be ensuring our survival. Save the cheerleader, save the world!” At this everyone cheered. There were a few faces, the older ones, who chuckled at the comment although it went straight over Seth’s head. Was that an old-world phrase he didn’t remember?

 

 

February, 2018//  
Seth didn’t have any more time to dwell on the thought because his body was being ripped apart. At least that’s what it felt like. Seth was engulfed in a bright blue light and there was a deafening whirling sound. The kind you feel in your chest and toes, then nothing. An eerie stillness that lasted an eternity only to stop so abruptly it had Seth’s head spinning. He landed on his side, banging his hip harshly on the floorboards of the old auditorium at Fort Hood. Only it didn’t look old. It looked new and clean. Seth barely had time to orientate himself before he heard voices outside the room. Making a beeline for the locker room sign on a side door, Seth let out a breath of relief as he shut it safely behind him. The locker room was humid and smelt like home. The bunkers always reeked of sweat, dirt, and confined living.

 

There was a freshly pressed uniform folded on the bench as Seth rounded the corner and he breathed out a sigh of relief, scooping them up and hoping on one foot as he dressed on the go. There was a pair of standard issue boots sitting at the door as if it was all planned. They were a size too small but Seth wasn’t about to complain. He shoved his feet into the boots and hastily tied them up. Taking a deep breath, Seth opened the external door to the locker room and blended in as best he could with the recruits marching on the path.

 

It took ages to sneak around the base. Seth felt eyes watching him everywhere but there was no one. Finally, the acess tunnel They used in 2061 to storm the fort all but appeared in front of Seth. Unfortunately, it must have rained the night before because it was half flooded. Seth skidded and slipped his was through it on hands and knees until he burst out the other side into a world of colour and sound.

 

Everyone wore colourful outfits, exposed more skin than was considered radiation safe for 2061, and moved around with zero grace or caution. Seth soaked in the hum of life that he thought he had only imagined remembering from his childhood. People stepped around him – never breaking eye-contact with the pavement or the small devices in their hands. Phones! He remembered asking his Uncle Eddie for one just before the bombs dropped.

 

Seth figured he would need one of those or a computer to find Kate. He knew her address from Jake, but everything looked so completely different from 2061. Seth headed west and kept a low profile. As he entered Copper’s Grove Seth made his way to the public library, Jake had said to go there, that he kept a hidden cache for emergencies.

 

Stepping into the library, Seth breathed a sigh of relief as the air conditioner assaulted him. A man in his early 20’s approached him. His large wireframe glasses took up most of his face and he had on a tweed jacket with elbow patches. Seth had to work to keep his face neutral, innocent.  
“You must be Mr. Gecko. I was honestly expecting you sooner.” Seth raised an eyebrows as a gym bag was thrust at him. “Compliments of Jacob Fuller.” The man turned on his heel and walked towards the front desk. He unhooked a clothing bag off the door and threw it over Seth’s shoulder.  
“Uhh.. Thanks?” Seth said, wincing at the uncertainty in his voice. The man simply nodded and pointed towards the back office.  
“You may change in there. Whatever you don’t require just leave in the duffle bag. And God’s Speed Mr Gecko. The human race depends on it.” Seth watched as he walked away towards the isles, picking up a book from the cart and wandering down an isle to file it.

 

Seth wanted to ask the man’s name, but the guy had vanished by the time Seth re-emerged from the back office clad in a three-piece and shoes that actually fit. He tucked the wad of cash from the bottom of the bag in his jacket pocket and twirled the keys he had found inn there too around his finger. Beats walking.

 

The car ended up being a piece-of-shit Toyota but it ran well enough and the air conditioner worked – even if there was a perpetually dead smell that wafted through when Seth cranked it. The road was long and mostly empty. Seth arrived in Bethel in just over two and a half hours. Kate lived in a good neighbourhood with a picture perfect white house, surrounded by other equally picture perfect houses. As Seth pulled up on the curb the car gave out. Turning the key Seth swore and hit the steering wheel. The engine stuttered and died again. Typical.

 

Walking up the drive Seth took a deep breath. Don’t be too late. Don’t be too late. Seth felt his hands sweating as he approached the front door. Just as he was about to knock there was a rustle from the bushes next door. Seth got the same cold feeling he experienced every time he was near metal. Survival instincts? A sixth sense for metal? Seth didn’t care what it was. It kept him breathing with his innards safely where they ought to be. Without hesitating, Seth opened the front door and stormed through, his head whipping around in search for Kate.

 

Seth heard a beeping sound and followed it. He burst through the kitchen doorway and there she was. In a singlet and dark blue jeans with a thin yellow cardigan covering her shoulders, she was so damn beautiful. Seth felt his breath leave him in a rush. He did it. He had found Kate Fuller before the Toaster had.  
“Alright Princess. Do what I tell you, when I tell you and I promise you’ll get out of this without any bumps of scrapes. Okay?”

 

 

February, 2018 // - Present Time  
Seth didn’t know how many times he had repeated himself. Cyborg, sent back from the future, Kate is in danger, end of the world. What was so difficult about it to understand?

 

“Explain it to me again.” Ranger Gonzales said, moving to sit on the edge of the table. Seth rolled his eyes and pulled on the restraints mounted to the table.  
“I’ve already told you everything!”  
“Then tell me again. You’re in some serious trouble Mr Gecko. Breaking and entering, kidnap, theft auto, possession of a stolen firearm, carrying without a permit… You’re looking at some serious time for your stunts.”  
“Tell me about the device that brought you here.” Professor Peter Tanner said. He reminded Seth of someone he knew back in 2061. They called him Sex Machine but his real name was Aiden Tanner. Maybe this guy was his father? Seth couldn’t remember how old Sex Machine was but he probably wouldn’t have been born yet. Peter Tanner was clean and cropped like Seth supposed a professor should be, but he gave Seth the same feeling of unease that his possible son did back in 2061.  
“You go naked. It’s something about the field being generated by a living organism. Nothing dead will go.” Seth explained, rolling his stiff shoulders. Someone had come in to patch up the cut above his eye and the stitches itched.  
“Why?” Professor Tanner asked.  
“How should I know, I didn’t build the fucking thing!” Patience across the room had run out.

 

Yelling started from the other side of the door. Seth kept his eyes forward as Ranger Gonzales excused himself and slipped out the door. Professor Tanner leaned across the table.  
“So, Mr Gecko, What’s the babe status like in the future? I bet they’re lining up to shack up with a soldier boy like you. Ladies dig a protector. It’s basic human instinct.”  
Seth pointedly ignored him. They absolutely had to be related.


	4. Red-Eyed Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What part of kills humans don’t you get?” Kate hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit **Subscribe** to never miss an update.  
>  Comments and Kudos keep the ball rolling. If I know the FDTD fandom isn't as dead as Tumblr makes it out to be, I'm more likely to update faster knowing someone is actually reading this.

February, 2018 //

Kate sat next to Scott on the couch in the police break room. Jacob was in the hallway talking with Ranger Gonzales about pressing charges even though Kate tried talking him out of it. Scott nudged her shoulder.  
“Hey Kate, look at this.” Scott handed over his phone. A news article displayed the headline; BETHEL TEEN REUNITED WITH FAMILY  
A vide of Kate hugging her family in the middle of the police station was ready to be rewatched below. Some kid with a smartphone probably took it. Below was a hastily written article about Kate’s disappearance, the heroic police rescue, and a brief description of her kidnapper.  
“Great.” Kate said, handing the phone back to Scott. Her brother shrugged and flipped open a text from someone, leaning back into the couch.  
“Think we’ll be here much longer?”  
“No idea.”

 

Jacob and Ranger Gonzales approached the siblings. Kate sat up straight and Scott barely raised his eyes from his phone long enough to acknowledge the two men in front of them.  
“I understand you’re all probably eager to get home.” Ranger Gonzales turned to Kate, “Kate, Professor Tanner had a few questions for you. Nothing to be concerned about,” he waved off Jacob’s disapproving grunt, “He just wants to check in with you about how you’re handling everything. Do you think you’re up for that?” Ranger Gonzales’ offered Kate a kind smile, the one parents use when asking a child to do something they know their kid doesn’t want to do. There were growing bags under his eyes and Kate noticed him playing with the wedding band on his left hand. She wondered how old his children were.  
“Sure, I can talk to him.”

 

 

Talking to Professor Tanner turned out to be more exhausting than Kate had anticipated. He started by asking Kate to repeat her side of the story, asking for additional details along the way. Kate found herself lacking the emotional capacity to feel anything about her experiences anymore. This time around there was no crying or hysteria. Kate was methodical in her answers, feeling herself detaching from the situation, a spectator in her own story. Professor Tanner’s face grew concerned the more they spoke.  
“Kate,” He began, setting his notepad aside. “What you’re experiencing is completely normal. You’ve been through a very traumatic event and it is a very common coping mechanism to repress your emotions so you can carry on. What I need you to do is the opposite of that which will be very scary. Your brain is trying to protect you by shutting down. If you keep your feelings locked down it can cause problems for you later on down the track.” It made sense, in some abstract way. Kate knew what he was saying; she did the same thing after her Momma died last year.  
“I understand Professor Tanner, I’m just really tired.” Kate said, covering a yawn with her hand for effect. It seemed to work because Professor Tanner nodded.  
“Yes of course Kate, I won’t keep you much longer. I’ve just got a few more questions.”

  

Professor Tanner never got to ask those questions because there was a sudden loud bang from somewhere in the building and then the lights went out. After a tense silence the emergency lights flickered on. The door opened and a young police officer put his head through.  
“Everyone okay in here?” He asked, eyes flicking between Kate and Professor Tanner. Kate nodded, standing up.  
“What’s going on?” Professor Tanner asked.  
“Power just went out. We’ve got someone calling the energy company so it should be back up soon. Meantime the Captain wants everyone to stay put until told otherwise.”  
“I’d like to join my family. They’re in the break room with Ranger Gonzales.” Kate said, joining the officer at the door.  
“That’s fine, follow me please.” The officer said, waving a hand at Kate and Professor Tanner.

 

 The group made it to the first row of desks before the shooting started. Screams came from the front of the building and Kate was pushed down under one of the desks by the police officer.  
“Stay down!” He called, drawing his gun. Kate could feel her pulse in her ears. Oh shit. Oh no. Oh shit it was back. It had found here and it was going to kill her. Kate pressed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight.

 

The noises coming from the hallway ceased suddenly and Kate reluctantly opened her eyes. Professor Tanner was nowhere to be seen. He was right behind her when they left the office, wasn’t he? Kate crawled towards the police officer at the other end of the desk. He barely glanced at her before facing back out to the hallway.  
“Don’t come out until we know it’s safe.”  
“What’s your name?” She whispered. The air held electricity that coated Kate’s mouth. A sharp copper taste right at the back of her tongue told her it wasn’t over yet.  
“Officer Kent O’Brien, Miss.” Kate noticed Officer O’Brien’s gun shaking and the sheen of sweat at his temple.  
“Officer O’Brien my name is Kate.” Kate tried for a reassuring smile but she wasn’t sure it worked. “Can you see what’s happening out there?”

 

Shouts rose from the hallway and Kate pressed herself back against the backboard of the desk. Officer O’Brien flinched and readjusted his gun.  
“One shooter; big guy. I didn’t get a good look at him.” Officer O’Brien peaked out around the desk again for a second before pulling back abruptly.  
“Officer O’Brien I need you to listen to me. The shooter is a machine designed to kill humans. The man that was brought in with me, Seth Gecko, I need you open his interrogation room and release him.” Kate wasn’t sure where her sudden calm came from but she was starting to feel in control of herself again. If she could get to Seth she would survive. Seth. He was the goal. Get to Seth, get to her family, and get out.  
“No way!” Officer O’Brien gasped, “He’s under arrest.”  
“What part of _kills humans_ don’t you get?” Kate hissed.

 

The door to the interrogation room swung open and Kate pushed pasts Officer O’Brien to see Seth step out loading a standard issue glock. Behind him Kate saw the crumpled form of a police officer. Seth moved with military precision, sliding along the wall with his gun raised.  
“Wait!” Officer O’Brien called as Kate sprung to her feet. Seth turned. Kate threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around Seth’s neck.  
“Hey Princess.” He said into her hair. Kate felt tears sting her eyes.  
“I need to find my family. They’re in here somewhere.”  
Seth grabbed Kate’s hand and moved them slowly towards the back of the building.

 

“Kate!” A voice called and from the corner of her eye Kate saw Scott crouching by the break room door. Kate tugged on Seth’s hand and redirected them towards Scott. Breaking away from Seth Kate pushed the door open and hugged her brother tightly.  
“Where’s Daddy?” She asked, looking over Scott’s shoulder. Ranger Gonzales stood against the wall, gun ready, looking out the internal window. Scott released her and let them in.  
“He went to grab some coffee just before the power went out. He hasn’t come back. Kate’s stomach sunk.

 

“Hey, what are you doing out of interrogation?” Ranger Gonzales raised his gun at Seth who just shrugged and shut the door behind him.  
“Needed a change of scenery.”  
“And the officer that was watching you?” Ranger Gonzales seemed almost reluctant to ask.  
“Taking a well-deserved nap.” Seth said simply. Ranger Gonzales glared at him.  
“Can you two can argue later? Right now we need to find my dad and get out of here.” Scott glanced out the window. His posture went completely rigid for a moment before he shoved Ranger Gonzales aside and wrenched the door open. Kate followed to see Jacob limping down the hallway, his leg bleeding heavily.  
“Daddy!” Kate screamed.

 

Behind him was the red-eyed devil from the church. Kate felt another scream tear itself from her as the Terminator raised his gun and shot Jacob in the back, the bullet ripping through him and out the left side of his chest. Jacob crumpled. Blood pooled from the wound, staining his white shirt and the linoleum beneath him. Before Kate could move, Seth wrapped an arm around her middle, swinging her to the side and raising his gun. He fired off six rounds before dragging Kate back into the room and kicking the door shut.

 

“Back exit. Now!” Seth commanded to Ranger Gonzales.  
“This leads to the balcony, it’s not that big of a drop.” Ranger Gonzales pushed open a glass door. Seth pulled Kate along with him. Ranger Gonzales motioned for Scott to jump over the railing. Kate was vaguely aware of Professor Tanner jumping next, he must have ducked into the break room when the shooting started, and then Seth was helping her over.  
“Go Kate. I’ll be right behind you.” Seth’s hand at her back was comforting as she jumped into Scott’s waiting arms. Once she hit the ground, Kate heard shots above before Seth dropped beside her and grabbed her hand. “ _MOVE!”_ Kate felt her feet start before she fully registered the decision. Bullets flew around her head and Seth pulled her behind a parked car. He put his hands on her shoulder and head, pushing her further down and against him.

 

Checking around the side Seth pointed away from the station.  
“We need to get off the street” He hissed, pulling Kate up from the car they started down the street. He rattled a door to one of the store fronts. This late in the evening everything was closed for the day. Twisting away Seth used his elbow to smash the glass panel. He reached in and unlocked the door. Once inside they sprinted low along the racks of clothes. Seth paused and grabbed at a jacket, throwing it at Kate. She slipped it on as they ran. Seth also picked up a second jacket for himself, it was still cold out so Kate was grateful for the extra layer.

 

Loud footsteps sounded on the floor as Kat and Seth fell into the back store room. It was filled with boxes of unopened product stacked on shelves along the centre of the room in rows. Making their way to the loading dock at the back, Seth picked up a chair from the break area and threw it at the window. The glass shattered easily, bringing down the curtain with it. Lifting herself over, Kate felt glass bite into the skin of her palm.  
“Shit!” She hissed, shakily pulling the tiny glass shards out of her hand.  
“We don’t have time for that.” Seth opened the door of the closest car on the street. Checking the sun visor and glove box, Seth cursed and tugged open the panelling under the steering wheel. Kate got into the passenger seat and slouched low as Seth expertly hotwired the car.  
“Who taught you to do that?” She asked.  
“Jake.” Seth said, closing the door and throwing the car into drive. “Put your seatbelt on.” He ordered as he tore out of the street.

 

Looking back Kate saw the Terminator walk through the wall. Just smash it open with his body weight. Seth pressed on the gas and swung them around a corner. He zigzagged them into traffic and out onto the highway. He didn’t slow down until they were out of the city limits where the trees grew taller and the gaps between the houses increased. They drove until and the day’s light had completely vanished.


	5. Welcome To The Human Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Seth?”  
> “Hmm?” Seth quickly looked away and pretended he hasn’t just been looking at Kate like she was personally responsible for handing each individual star in the sky above them.  
> “What’s Jacob like in the future?” Kate held her hand up, trapping the moon between her thumb and index finger before dropping her hand and sitting up. Tucking her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them she continued, “I mean I know he’s this great and mighty leader of the people, but what is he really like? What makes him laugh – does he have a good laugh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit **Subscribe** to never miss an update.  
>  Comments and Kudos keep the ball rolling. If I know the FDTD fandom isn't as dead as Tumblr makes it out to be, I'm more likely to update faster knowing someone is actually reading this.

February, 2018 //

Lying on the hood of the car, passing a bag of Doritos back and forth with Kate, Seth wondered how he got so lucky. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, stray strands fluttering in the night air as her eyes scanned the sky.  
“I had so many plans.” Kate said quietly, breaking the silence between them. Her eyes never left the stars but Seth could see the pain behind the statement in the way her eyebrows drew together and her mouth hardened slightly. “I was going to go to college and become a teacher. I wanted to travel. Jessica and I were going to backpack through Greece next year.”  
“I’m sorry Kate.” Seth didn’t know what else to say. He swept his gaze across her. Small and soft as she was now, Seth tried to connect the person in front of him with the legend Jake spoke of. Sure every now and then she would peek through, but she was still so naïve, clinging to her ideologies of the old world where the true monsters were only on her TV screen.

 

“Hey Seth?”  
“Hmm?” Seth quickly looked away and pretended he hasn’t just been looking at Kate like she was personally responsible for handing each individual star in the sky above them.  
“What’s Jacob like in the future?” Kate held her hand up, trapping the moon between her thumb and index finger before dropping her hand and sitting up. Tucking her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them she continued, “I mean I know he’s this great and mighty leader of the people, but what is he really like? What makes him laugh – does he have a good laugh?”  
“Yeah, he’s got a great laugh.” Seth followed Kate, sitting up and shifting closer as cool breeze made her shiver slightly. “His laugh makes you laugh, I mean, everything was grey and ash and then suddenly you’d hear this booming laugh from the other end of the compound. He had a great sense of humour, Kate.” Seth scrubbed a hand over his face with a fond smile. “And kids! Ah man did he love the civie kids that lived with us. If you couldn’t find him he was usually playing soccer with a duct tape ball in the mess.” Seth barked out a laugh at the memory of Jake, on his back with a horde of dirty, giggling children on top of him.  
“Wow.” Kate’s voice held a reverence in it that Seth echoed.  
“Yeah, Katie, your son’s going to be a great man.”

 

 

 

July, 2047 //

Seth followed the soldiers through a series of sewer tunnels that the bombs failed to destroy completely. It was a long hike and Seth’s stomach had been growling for the past half hour. Beside him Richard kept tripping on broken cement. In his hands he held his broken glasses; the screw had come out of the side that morning and Seth hadn’t found any tape to fix it for him yet. Maybe the soldiers would give him some if he asked? Seth was too scared to speak to any of them since they were rescued. They came to a chunk of the road above them that had cracked and sunk down into the sewer, making an almost staircase to the top. The soldiers helped Seth and Richie hoist themselves up on the rubble.

 

A light swung across the group from a nearby building and Seth instinctively grabbed Richie’s arm, pulling his little brother back behind him. There were shouts and then the soldiers behind the boys guided them across the dirt and through a door. On the other side guards shouldered their weapons and two dogs sniffed the incoming soldier’s hands.  
“Give them your hands boys.” Seth looked at the soldier confused.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“Dogs have got a sixth sense for metal. No one goes in or out of here without seeing the dogs first; Fuller’s rules.” Richie stepped forward, offering his hand for the dog to sniff. After a moment Seth joined him, petting the dog behind the ears.  


 

An elderly woman approached them. Her dark peppery was wrapped up on top of her head and her purple sweater had seen better days. She opened her arms to the boys in welcome, beaded bracelets jingling with her movements. Placing a gentle hand on one of their cheeks she lent in close, casting her gaze over each of them in turn.  
“You’ve got a fighter’s spirit, both of you. Come. It’s almost supper time in the mess.” She turned and walked back down the corridor. Seth and Richie shrugged at each other before following after her. For someone so old she walked fast and they had to jog to catch up.

 

Sitting around a fire lit in the carcass of an old TV Seth scanned his surroundings. They had been given rice and beans to eat out of tin cups with their fingers; it was the best meal Seth could ever remember eating. The mess was buzzing with activity. Soldiers sat in groups on the ground or crates, while families huddled around fires to keep warm. Everything was dusty and lit by fires crackling out of metal bins and old white goods. The windows had been boarded up and Seth noticed watched some kids throwing a duct tape ball into a hoop mounted on the wall down one end of the mess. Looking down, Seth kicked the dirt on the floor to see lines painted on the once shiny flooring.

 

 Feet stepped in front of Seth’s line of sight and he looked up to see the soldier that rescued him and Richie standing there with his arms crossed. In the firelight his eyes were an intense green and his hair a short dark crop against his scalp. Instantly Seth’s stomach turned. A copper taste settled on his tongue and he felt his whole body tense up.  Richie, noticing the change in Seth, placed his hand on Seth’s arm to steady him.

 

“Please don’t stand like that Sir, our father used to stand over Seth like that and it makes him uncomfortable.” The way Richie spoke to the soldier so blatantly made Seth’s shoulders hunch over. He felt nausea wash over him as he tried to brace himself against the coming pain. The soldier crouched down and placed a gentle hand on Seth’s shoulder, causing him to flinch violently.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you, Son. You’re safe here I promise.” The soldier removed his hand from Seth’s shoulder and used it to lift his chin. Seth met Jacob’s eyes reluctantly. “What are you names?”  
“Seth Gecko, Sir,” He said and Jacob’s eyes went wide. Seth frowned slightly at the reaction, and then nodded at his brother, “and this is my brother Richie.” Richie raised a hand in greeting. The soldier rocked back on his heels and grabbed a crate to sit on. He extended his hand to Seth with a friendly smile.  
“Nice to meet you Seth and Richie Gecko, my name is Jacob Fuller,” Jake spread his arms out wide, his smile growing to a full grin, “Welcome to the Human Resistance.”

 

 

 

Later, when Seth had gotten Richie to sleep in a dusty corner of the civilian shared quarters, he sat against the wall shivering. He’d given Richie his jacket, insisting that he wasn’t cold. There were no fires after curfew and the cold cement under his ass wasn’t helping the situation at all. A cough made him look up from mourning the potential loss of his toes. Jacob Fuller stood in the doorway with a bundle under his arm. Seth scrambled to stand, pins and needles shooting down his leg where it had fallen asleep.

 

“I couldn’t remember if anyone gave you boys bedding before curfew.” He said, holding the bundle out to Seth. It turned out to be two tattered blankets. “It’s not much,” He continued, scratching the back of his head, “We’re planning a supply run for later this week.” Seth threw one over Richard, ticking it around his brother’s sleeping form. Seth pulled the second one tight around his shoulders.  
“Thank you General Fuller. It’s more than generous” He said, scuffing his foot on the dusty floor.  
“Call me Jake.”  
“What?” Seth’s head shot up.  
“It’s Jake or Sir. General is just the title the Vets call me; gives them a sense of normalcy in this new world or something. I never served before the bombs dropped so I don’t think I really deserve it but they won’t stop telling all the new faces.”

 

 Jake slid down the wall beside Seth who stood awkwardly for a moment before joining Jake on the floor. They sat in silence for a while, Seth drawing designs in the dusty floor with his finger and Jake adding details here and there. Seth watched Jake out the corner of his eye. This man saved him and Richie. Showed them more kindness than either had ever experienced. Seth felt his chest swell with fierce warmth.  
“Jake?”  
“Yeah Seth?” Jake looked up from the dirt to meet Seth’s eyes.  
“I want to learn to kill Toasters.” Seth said with determination leeching into his voice.  
“Toasters?” Jake laughed.  
“That’s what my Uncle Eddie calls them; because if they find you, you’re toast.” Seth explained. Jake nodded in agreement.  
“Makes sense kid.”  
“So?” Seth pressed, sitting up and facing Jake.  
“So what?” He asked, and Seth could tell he was just playing dumb.  
“Will you teach me?” There was a long silence; Jake drew his eyes over Seth, taking in every detail of his skinny body. Seth tried to make himself look bigger. He didn’t think it was working. Finally, Jake ran a hand down his face and breathed out a sigh.  
“Well when you look at me like that I don’t think I could honestly say no.”


End file.
